


Just A Bed

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: Toy Soldiers (1991)
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Sean Astin character fics, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: An empty bed stirs Billy’s memories of his lost friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the FFFC community on Live Journal and Dreamwidth.
> 
> This drabble is a prelude to a longer fic.

[](http://s755.photobucket.com/user/elwoodlovesirish/media/Fic%20Pics/Just%20A%20Bed.jpg.html)

It was just a bed. In his head, Billy Tepper knew that. Just a mattress, made of springs and stuffing, inanimate and lifeless. Hundreds of boys had used it before he came to The Regis School, and hundreds of boys would use it after he was gone.

As he stared at the bed, neatly made and empty, Billy didn’t know what caused him more pain, remembering Joey Trotta lying in that bed, his face eager, his body ready and willing to join him for their next epic prank, or the knowledge that Joey would never lie in that bed again.


End file.
